ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ryoko Shiraishi
| birth_place = Kashiba, Nara, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | other_names = | occupation = | years_active = 2002–present | agent = Aoni Production | known_for = | notable_works = }} is a Japanese voice actress and singer from Kashiba, Nara. She is affiliated with Aoni Production. Possessing a husky voice, Shiraishi voices young to teenage men as well as young girls and teenage women. However, in a break from tradition, one of her most famous roles is the brash and hot-headed Asuka Kazama, who is noted for speaking with a strong Osaka accent, which is one of Shiraishi's specialist skills. She was also formerly a member of the voice acting unit Drops, along with Ai Nonaka, Akemi Kanda, Tomoko Kaneda, and Mariko Kōda. Shiraishi married on September 6, 2012,[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/interest/2012-09-06/voice-actress-ryoko-shiraishi-gets-married Hayate Voice Actress Ryoko Shiraishi Gets Married. Anime News Network, 2012-09-06.] but divorced in 2013. Filmography Television animation *''GetBackers'' (2002), Ginji Amano (young) *''Air Master'' (2003), Waitress *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (2003), Remu *''D.C.: Da Capo'' (2003), Mikkun *''Mugen Senki Potorisu'' (2003), Yūma *''One Piece'' (2003), Akibi *''Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation'' (2003), Haruka's Wurmple/Silcoon/Beautifly; others *''Fafner of the Azure'' (2004), Rina Nishio *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' (2004), Miyuki Takamachi *''Tenjho Tenge'' (2004), Chiaki Kōnoike *''Tweeny Witches'' (2004), Iga *''Aria'' (2005), Ayumi K. Jasmine *''Mahoraba ~Heartful Days'' (2005), Ryūshi Shiratori *''Negima! Magister Negi Magi'' (2005), Kaede Nagase *''Noein'' (2005), Tobi *''Shakugan no Shana'' (2005), Sorath/Aizenji *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' (2005), Mary Godwin *''Gintama'' (2006), Jugem Monkey - eps 221-222; Lord Morimori - ep 222; Onizuka "Himeko" Hime - ep 227 *''Glass Fleet'' (2006), Novy *''Kekkaishi'' (2006), Young Yoshimori, (Aoi Shinagawa) *''Negima!?'' (2006), Kaede Nagase *''Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl'' (2006), Haruka's Beautifly, child *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' (2007), Hayate Ayasaki; Britney *''Hidamari Sketch'' (2007), Riri *''Himawari!'' (2007), Azami *''Kemeko Deluxe!'' (2007), Ryōko Kurosaki *''Mushi-Uta'' (2007), Kyoko Kazama *''Nagasarete Airantō'' (2007), Rin, Shizuku, Inuinu, Hatsu, others *''Sky Girls'' (2007), Takumi Hayami *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season'' (2008), Anew Returner *''Naruto Shippuden'' (2008), Fū, Matatabi *''Net Ghost PiPoPa'' (2008), Pit *''Zettai Karen Children'' (2008), Aoi Nogami *''Hatsukoi Limited'' (2009), Meguru Watase *''Hayate the Combat Butler 2nd Season'' (2009), Hayate Ayasaki *''Kaidan Restaurant'' (2009), Ako Ōzora *''Natsu no Arashi!'' (2009), Sayōko Arashiyama *''Nyan Koi'' (2009), Kanako Sumiyoshi *''Saki'' (2009), Mako Someya *''Bleach'' (2010), Kyōko Haida *''Cobra the Animation'' (2010), Bonnie *''HeartCatch PreCure!'' (2010), Aya Mizushima *''Digimon Xros Wars'' (2010), Hinomoto Akari; Mervamon; *''Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru'' (2010), Harue Haribara *''Working!!'' (2010), Kazue Takanashi *''Astarotte no Omocha!'' (2011), Porhelga Svarthaed *''Beelzebub'' (2011), Nāga *''Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere'' (2011), Makiko Oriotorai *''Oniichan no Koto Nanka Zenzen Suki Janain Dakara ne!!'' (2011), Hirono Kusuhara *''Sket Dance'' (2011), Hime "Himeko" Onizuka *''YuruYuri'' (2011), Nana Nishigaki *''AKB0048'' (2012), Takahashi Minami The 5th / Takamina / Arisawa Shiori *''Boku-no-imoutowa"Osaka-okan"'' (2012), Kyōsuke Ishihara *''Danball Senki W'' (2012), Kojo Asuka *''Hayate the Combat Butler: Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (2012), Hayate Ayasaki *''Ixion Saga DT'' (2012), Yodogawa Alan *''Nisemonogatari'' (2012), Yozuru Kagenui *''Sword Art Online'' (2012), Yulier *''Smile PreCure!'' (2012), Genki Hino *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II'' (2012), Ponta *''Gundam Build Fighters'' (2013), Misaki *''Kyōsōgiga'' (2013), Un; Kurama (young) *''Senran Kagura'' (2013), Hikage *''Battle Spirits: Saikyou Ginga Ultimate Zero'' (2014), Garbo, Ian *''Blade & Soul'' (2014), Ron *''Broken Blade'' (2014), Nike *''D-Frag!'' (2014), Sakuragaoka *''Saki: The Nationals'' (2014), Mako Someya *''Yowamushi Pedal'' (2014), Shōkichi Naruko (young) *''Amagi Brilliant Park'' (2014), Macaron *''Gugure! Kokkuri-san'' (2014), Kokkuri-san (female) *''Girl Friend Beta'' (2014), Noriko Kiryu *''Death Parade'' (2015), Quin *''My Wife is the Student Council President'' (2015), Kei Misumi *''Nanatsu no Taizai'' (2015), Goddess Clan *''Triage X'' (2015), Sayo Hitsugi *''Aquarion Logos'' (2015), Sakurako Soda *''Chaos Dragon'' (2015), Setsuren *''Tai-Madō Gakuen 35 Shiken Shōtai'' (2015), Ikaruga Suginami *''Sore ga Seiyuu!'' (2015), Herself *''Fafner in the Azure: Exodus'' (2015), Rina Nishio *''Lupin the Third Part 4'' (2015), Belladonna *''Super Lovers'' (2016), Kiri Kondō *''Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 3rei!'' (2016), Angelica *''ReLIFE'' (2016), Sumire Inukai *''Cheer Boys!!'' (2016), Kirari Suzuki *''Boruto: Naruto Next Generations'' (2017), Chocho Akimichi *''Kado: The Right Answer'' (2017), Shimako Yuri *''Altair: A Record of Battles'' (2017), Niki Al-Bahram *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2017), Sanka Ku, Shantza *''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS'' (2018), Haru *''Girly Air Force'' (2019), Rhino Original net animation (ONA) *''Busou Shinki Moon Angel, Zelnogrard *Fastening Days , Kei Original video animation (OVA) *Air Gear: Kuro no Hane to Nemuri no Mori, Akito / Agito Wanijima *Dogs: Bullets & Carnage, Mimi *Hayate the Combat Butler, Hayate Ayasaki *Hellsing Ultimate, Schrödinger *''Hotori: Tada Saiwai o Koinegau, Suzu *''Naisho no Tsubomi, Daiki Nemoto *Negima!?, Kaede Nagase *Pinky:St, Ran *Senran Kagura: Estival Versus – Festival Eve Full of Swimsuits, Hikage *Sky Girls, Takumi Hayami *Zan Sayonara, Zetsubou Sensei Bangaichi, Tane Kitsu *The Day Naruto Became Hokage, Chocho Akimichi Theatrical animation *Break Blade 4: Sanka no Chi, Nike *Break Blade 5: Shisen no Hate, Nike *''Buddha Saitan, Amanokawa Shunta *''Cinnamon the Movie, Espresso *Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan 2016, Kukuru *Fafner in the Azure: Heaven and Earth, Rina Nishio *Hayate the Combat Butler! Heaven Is a Place on Earth, Hayate Ayasaki *Inazuma Eleven GO vs. Danbōru Senki W, Asuka Kojō *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation the Movie: The Wishing Star of Seven Nights: Jirachi, Pokémon Tachi *Odoru Pokémon Himitsu Kichi, Whismur *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation the Movie: Deoxys, the Visitor from a Fissure in the Sky, Haruka's Beautifly *Towa no Quon, Yuri Video games *''Armored Hunter Gunhound EX, Juliane Yuri *''Black Matrix OO, Cain *Clannad, Kappei Hiiragi *Digimon World Re:Digitize, Taiga *Dead or Alive'' **''Dead or Alive 5, Mila **Dead or Alive 6, Mila *Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Time Patroller (Female 6) *Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Time Patroller *Final Fantasy Type-0, Rem Tokimiya **Final Fantasy Type-0 HD, Rem Tokimiya *Granblue Fantasy, Loki, Societte *J-Stars Victory VS, Hime "Himeko" Onizuka *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle, Foo Fighters (F.F) *''Luminous Arc 2: Will, Pip *Mamorukun Curse!, Mamoru Tomoka *Memories Off 5 The Unfinished Film, Ayumu Kise *New Little King's Story, Princess Iris *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Fū *Nier, Devola & Popola *Nier: Automata, Devola & Popola *Rogue Galaxy, Chie, Young Jaster *Rune Factory 3, Mais *Samurai Warriors 4, Koshōshō *Senran Kagura'' series: **''Senran Kagura: Shojo-tachi no Shin'ei'', Hikage **''Senran Kagura Burst: Guren no Shojo-tachi'', Hikage **''Senran Kagura Shinovi Versus: Shojo-tachi no Shomei'', Hikage *''Shining Blade, Yukihime *Sonic Unleashed, Chip/Light Gaia *Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!, Hayate Ayasaki *Super Robot Wars UX, Rina Nishio, Hurricane *Tales of Legendia, Jay *Tales of Xillia, Sylph *Tekken'' series: **''Tekken 5, Asuka Kazama **Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, Asuka Kazama **Tekken 6, Asuka Kazama **Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion, Asuka Kazama **Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Asuka Kazama **Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Unlimited, Asuka Kazama **Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition, Asuka Kazama **Tekken 3D: Prime Edition, Asuka Kazama **Tekken Revolution, Asuka Kazama **Tekken 7, Asuka Kazama and Kazuya (young) **Tekken 7: Fated Retribution, Asuka Kazama *Until Dawn'' (Japanese dub), Sam (Hayden Panettiere) *''Wild Arms 4, Jude Maverick *Wrestle Angels: Survivor, Tomomi Watanabe & Shiho Kobayakawa *Yakuza'' series **''Yakuza 5, Mai Sanada **Yakuza Kiwami, Saya Date Tokusatsu *Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger'' (2019) - Kureon Dubbing roles Live-action *'Miley Cyrus' **''Hannah Montana, Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana **Hannah Montana: The Movie, Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana **The Suite Life on Deck: ''Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana, Hannah Montana **''The Last Song, Veronica "Ronnie" Miller **Sex and the City 2, Miley Cyrus **The Night Before, Miley Cyrus *Amelia, Elinor Smith (Mia Wasikowska) *Antwone Fisher, Antwone Fisher (age 7) (Malcolm David Kelley) *August Rush, Evan Taylor/August Rush (Freddie Highmore) *Awakening the Zodiac, Zoe Branson (Leslie Bibb) *Back to the Future'' (2014 BS Japan edition), Jennifer Parker (Claudia Wells) *''Bad Genius, Lynn (Chutimon Chuengcharoensukying) *The Butler, Carol Hammie (Yaya DaCosta) *Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny, Mantis (Ngô Thanh Vân) *Dark Shadows, Carolyn Stoddard (Chloë Grace Moretz) *The Darkest Minds, Ruby Daly (Amandla Stenberg) *Devil's Pass, Holly King (Holly Goss) *Down in the Valley, Lonnie (Rory Culkin) *Duma, Xan (Alexander Michaeletos) *Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off, Oliver (Daniel Costello) *Edge of Winter, Caleb Baker (Percy Hynes White) *Ender's Game, Valentine Wiggin (Abigail Breslin) *EuroTrip, Bert Thomas (Nial Iskhakov) *Fifty Shades Darker, Anastasia "Ana" Steele (Dakota Johnson) *Fifty Shades of Grey, Anastasia "Ana" Steele (Dakota Johnson) *The Fighting Temptations, Dean (Darrell Vanterpool) *The Final Cut, Alan Hickman (young) (Casey Dubois) *Footloose, Ariel Moore (Julianne Hough) *Foyle's War'' episode "A War of Nerves", Gwen Rivers (Joanna Horton) *''Frailty, Adam (young) (Jeremy Sumpter) *Glee, Sunshine Corazon (Charice) *Good Luck Chuck, Charles "Chuck" Logan (young) (Connor Price) *The Great Gatsby, Daisy Buchanan (Carey Mulligan) *The Guest, Anna Peterson (Maika Monroe) *Halo: Nightfall, Macer (Christina Chong) *Home Alone: The Holiday Heist, Finn Baxter (Christian Martyn) *If I Stay, Mia Hall (Chloë Grace Moretz) *The Impossible, Thomas Bennett (Samuel Joslin) *Inception'' (2012 TV Asahi edition), Ariadne (Ellen Page) *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (2009 WOWOW edition), Short Round (Jonathan Ke Quan) *''It Follows, Jaime "Jay" Height (Maika Monroe) *Kyle XY, Lori Trager (April Matson) *Ladder 49, Nicky Morrison (Spencer Berglund) *The Leftovers, Jill Garvey (Margaret Qualley) *The Longshots, Jasmine Plummer (Keke Palmer) *The Meddler, Jillian (Cecily Strong) *Men in Black II, Elizabeth (Chloe Sonnefeld) *Merlin, Mordred (young) (Asa Butterfield) *Olympus Has Fallen, Connor Asher (Finley Jacobson) *Pan Am, Colette Valois (Karine Vanasse) *Piranha 3D, Danni (Kelly Brook) *The Possession, Emily "Em" Brenek (Natasha Calis) *Quantum of Solace'' (2016 BS Japan edition), Camille Montes (Olga Kurylenko) *''Ringer, Juliet Martin (Zoey Deutch) *Save Haven, Katie Feldman/Erin Tierney (Julianne Hough) *Seoul Station, Hye-sun (Shim Eun-kyung) *Soccer Dog: European Cup, Mickey (Eric Don) *Step Up, Nora Clark (Jenna Dewan) *Table 19, Eloise McGarry (Anna Kendrick) *Terra Nova, Maddy Shannon (Naomi Scott) *Underdog, Molly (Taylor Momsen) *The Vampire Diaries, Anna (Malese Jow) *When Good Ghouls Go Bad, Ryan Kankle (Craig Marriott) *Witches of East End, Freya Beauchamp (Jenna Dewan) *The Wolf of Wall Street, Naomi Lapaglia (Margot Robbie) Animation *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Jimmy Neutron *Bolt, Penny *Home, Gratuity "Tip" Tucci *Ice Age: Collision Course, Brooke *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Jimmy Neutron *Meet the Robinsons, Lewis *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars, Peep *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure, Jack References . Doi, Hitoshi. "Shiraishi Ryouko roles". Retrieved April 27, 2010. Doi, Hitoshi. "Drops". Retrieved April 27, 2010. }} External links * at Aoni Production * Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Nara Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese pop singers Category:King Records (Japan) artists Category:Musicians from Nara Prefecture Category:21st-century Japanese actors Category:21st-century Japanese singers Category:21st-century singers